Biollante (MA)
|controlledby= |createdby= |portrayedby= |designs= |roar= |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' |lastappearance= |plannedfor= |replacedby= |eye-title = }} The Biollante of the Planet of the Monsters continuity is a giant plant and reptile-like created by that first appeared in Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, a prequel novelization for the 2017 film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. Appearance Biollante possessed luminescence, possibly caused by mosses glowing green within the hollow containing its heart. The heart itself was flickering red. History ''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse Biollante, like Zilla, was one of monsters encountered by the dispatched section of UNHCR, the Earth/Global Union force for peacekeeping to take back Europe, or G-Force. When the amphibious warfare force of the Far East Union reached the shores of Normandy, Biollante emerged and attacked in its flower-beast form, mounting an assault from two fronts: the underground, and beneath the sea's surface. Unprepared for such an attack, the amphibious warfare force suffered heavy damage to a number of its battleships, tanks, and jet fighters. As mankind counterattacked with G-HEDs from the European section equipped with railguns, and Masers of Far East section, Super Xs and Markalite FAHPs for anti-Godzilla objectives were used, with the former buying time for the latter to be prepared. Biollante instantly transformed into the plant-beast form and kept up its rampage; however, analysis of data from the ensuing battle allowed humanity to detect its weak point: a "heart" located in a hollow at the base of the monster's underground roots.. Subsequently, two prototypes of Moguera were loaded with explosives and used to attack this chink in the monster's armor. One of the Mogueras was lost, but the resulting concentration of flame throwers and Masers resulted in the monster's death. Super Xs were also heavily damaged in this battle and were upgraded to the unmanned Super X Ⅱs. Abilities In total, Biollante was regarded by the G-Force unit that encountered it as a very powerful monster, even compared to Godzilla; however, given that the G-Force unit that encountered Biollante had previously mistaken Zilla for Godzilla, they may not have had a true grasp on the latter's power. Corrosive sap Like its predecessor, this Biollante also utilized powerful acid as a weapon. It was extremely powerful, and could melt Space Titanium easily, while also killing pilots in tanks. In addition, Biollante was able to emit sap in a manner akin to laser or water cutter, allowing it to shoot down mobile aerial targets such as fighter jets and missiles. Extreme regeneration Much akin to Godzilla, Biollante was able to regenerate its body instantly, providing the attacking human force with a significant challenge in penetrating its "skin". Upon witnessing its regenerative capability, seemingly comparable to that of Godzilla (according to the Gematoria Operation), as well as its instant evolution into the Plant-Beast form, humanity speculated that it could be related to Godzilla. Tendrils This Biollante possessed at least several hundred tendrils, each capable of attacking separate targets, even those that made their way into its vulnerable hollow underground. The movements of these tendrils resembled that of a whip; even updated rail rifles proved ineffective against their power and speed. However, while these tendrils were powerful enough to sink a battle cruiser Akō swiftly and cause havoc with human forces, they themselves were not resistant to sharp melee weaponry, as simple hatchets proved sufficient for slicing through them. Trivia *Daichi Tani was the master sergeant of Far East Union section during this operation. *Gondō and others who piloted one of Mogueras in this battle had their lives saved thanks to the ''"Type-38 Mobile Combat Suit Jaguar J (Japan type)" using Space Titanium they were wearing. *Gondō's line when moving to strike Biollante's heart was "injection is the best medication after all, Mr. Monster", a possible reference to the 1989 film, Godzilla vs. Biollante. *''Mammoth Flower'', one of its nicknames used before the official naming of Biollante, is a name of a plant-based monster/yokai in two separate series: Ultra Q and GeGeGe no Kitarō, both of which have established connections between Godzilla series. List of appearances *''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) Category:Reiwa era - Kaiju Category:Plant Kaiju